


Secrets of Sakakino

by BelletristWordSalad



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: F/M, Secrets of Wysteria has done it again, oblique anime references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelletristWordSalad/pseuds/BelletristWordSalad
Summary: They should've called him the Lion of Sakakino… [anime-compliant, "Secrets of Wysteria" spoof]





	Secrets of Sakakino

_A couple’s connection will not always run smoothly… I guess that’s the thing between men and women…_

-:-

Little doe was in the sights  
Of a lion given human form.  
Amber eyes do entrap her;  
Pretty fly trapped in vitreous.

Aphrodisia  
Fields of Sakaki  
A romance  
A climax  
Of cupidity

Little lion on the prowl  
Seeking congress with his prey  
Glinting eyes concupiscent  
Hear the coital roars from his den

(October 16th, 1988-December 2004  
Maiden sought lion’s company;  
After, she was a maiden no more.  
Light shed herself on iniquity;  
A fleeting Moment, gone like a flash  
From iniquity’s den)

(A World that meant not the same to him  
Shattered, and weaponized her shards;  
In the beginning was the Word;  
The World was destroyed by the Word,  
Who cradles now the head of Truth)

Long count taken of a lion’s share  
Bodies met coming through the sakaki  
Wherefore, Nature, didst thou this frame?  
Lion vile hath here deflowered these dears

Aphrodisia  
Fields of Sakaki  
A romance  
A climax  
Of cupidity

Little lion on the prowl  
Seeking congress with his prey  
Glinting eyes concupiscent  
Hear the coital roars from his den

-:-

** _...ƨƨǝnʜƨiʇlǝƨ nwo γm oɈni bǝnɿυɈ ɈɒʜɈ bnA ...ǝɿom bnɒ ...ǝɿom bǝɈnɒw I ...ɈɒʜɈ Ɉƨυį ʜɈiw ǝɿomγnɒ ʇlǝƨγm loɿɈnoɔ Ɉ'nblυoɔ I ...ɿǝʜ bloʜ oɈ bǝɈnɒw I nǝʜW ...ɿǝʜ ʜɔυoɈ oɈ bǝɈnɒw I nǝʜW ...bǝɈɿɒɈƨ Ɉi nǝʜw ɿǝbnow I ...ƨυovɿǝn ǝm ǝbɒm ɿǝʜ ʜɈiw ʜɔnυl ϱnivɒʜ bnɒ ˎɿǝʜ oɈ Ɉxǝn ϱniɈɈiƨ ɈƨυႱ ...ϱniʞool Ɉƨυį ʜɈiw bǝiʇƨiɈɒƨ ƨɒw I ˎɈƨɿiʇ ɈA_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto Itō, Sakakino © 0verflow  
“Secrets of Wysteria” © Oliver and steampianist  
This spoof © me


End file.
